Rough
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Though the day began the same as always, it sure didn't seem to be progressing as it usually did, if you asked her. from intrusive twins, to abrasive co-workers, and a possible not-so-secret crush, this may turn into Naminé's best or worst day ever. please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated, and help me to improve for the future.


She stood before the mirror, having already finished brushing out her hair, and making sure that her uniform was wrinkle free, and was now merely trying to work up the courage to leave the house.

Her long blonde hair had been styled back into a plait that reached to the small of her back, and her supposedly cute oval glasses were perched upon her petite nose, turning her look from beautiful into adorable, if you asked her directly.

You would be quite wrong on the matter, if you were to ask her or anyone else, since 15-year-old Namine Saito was anything but adorable.

Unfortunately for her twin brother Roxas, he chose the perfectly wrong time to bother her this day, and was quick to present why words like "adorable" and "cute" were not known to be associated with this pale-skinned blonde girl.

He entered the room without knocking, as he did quite often, much to his twins chagrin, and very softly, thus failing to alert his sister to his presence at all.

"Oi Nami, I have your game here, finally got it back from Sora and," The blonde's smooth voice drifted away quickly as he noticed his sister staring, more like glaring, at her bedroom mirror, which appeared to require all of her focus, as he quickly realized she had not heard him enter.

crossing her somewhat neat room, noticing for a moment the girl's sketchbook perched on her computer desk, opened to what appeared to be a new clothing design, he finally reached his twin, and gently laid a hand upon her bare shoulder.

This turned out to be a very bad choice, as the blonde teen found himself pinned to the floor in a blurry haze of movement, his much smaller sister on top of him, her knee digging into his back, one of her hands applying pressure to his shoulder, his arm held behind his back in an uncomfortable police hold by her other dainty hand, and his face pushed into her admittedly soft white carpet.

Hearing a growl above him, Roxas came to the realization that his cheek was also beginning to swell, and he couldn't breathe quite right.

"Damnit Roku, How many times do I have to tell you, announce yourself when you come into my room," Hissed the blonde girl that now had him in a pin.

"Easy sis, you're going to, ahh, break my arm if you don't let up" he hissed out in pain as her grip on his arm tightened.

He waited patiently for several seconds, trying not to show any weakness as the firm grip of his twin continued to press down on his wrist,

Finally, with a loud sigh, the blonde released her grip and got off of his back, allowing him to finally take the deep breath his lungs were crying out for, allowing air to once again flow naturally through his body.

Rolling onto his back, he winced again as he looked up into the unamused face of his twin sister. The spunky blonde had her hand cupping the elbow of her other arm, and was tapping out an ethereal beat onto her smooth alabaster skin.

All the teenage boy could manage, at the moment, was a nervous grin up to his sister, which did not seem to stop her murderous glare.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X

"You really should know better than to barge into my room Roxas, next time I might actually break your arm," The blonde lectured as the pair made their way to the café.

"You really should just invest in a lock for your door, and stop being so high strung and cautious," The boy replied, then quickly looked over at his twin in panic, who was once again glaring at him.

"And you should learn to mind your own business, Roku," the girl huffed, and increased her pace, not bothering to look at her companion.

Watching his twin sister walk away, the blonde knew he had touched on a nerve, and brought a hand to his neck, beginning to rub it nervously, "ah geez, you did it again Roxas," He muttered to himself.

"HEY NAMI, WAIT UP, you know I didn't mean it!" he shouted, running after her, hoping that she wouldn't hold a grudge against him for this recent screw-up, knowing if she did, she would have all day to think up revenge plots.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

The pair arrived at the shop at last, the tiny bell above the door ringing to alert everyone to their entrance, much to the blonde girl's dismay, knowing that all heads would be turning to the door, expecting them to enter and ready to critique them.

"You know you're going to have to go in eventually, right?" Roxas commented, just standing there with the door open, waiting for his sister to take the invitation.

"Yeah, but not before you," The blonde said, sneering back at him, and everything went to hell for the blonde teen.

When Roxas finally came to, he found himself splayed out over the black and white tiles of the Radiant Gardens Café, two very familiar waitresses hovering over him, but with his mind still rather fuzzy, all he could think of as a response just ended up insulting them.

"Angels?" He muttered under his breath, making the red-haired girl growl, and smack him in the head, before getting up and walking into the back room, leaving only him and the black-haired girl, who had a gentle dusting of red upon her cheeks.

"He's fine guys, Nami hasn't killed him yet, " The redhead shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the back, the blonde faintly hearing someone shout "Damnit!" in the background.

Looking up at the onyx haired girl, he offered a weak grin, which she reflected, holding out to him a dainty hand.

Taking the offered help, he was pulled up to his feet with a surprising amount of strength from the very petite black-haired girl, who he towered over by at least a head.

Shaking his head to try and clear out the fog, the blonde took a quick inventory of the room, noticing quickly all of the customers around the circular tables scattered across the room that were trying too hard to not make eye contact with him.

Next he noticed a small group of teenagers seated around two tables in the corner, a familiar redhead grinning at him and giving him the thumbs up.

He returned the gesture, but quickly both boys found they were on the floor, each having been smacked by a significant other, Roxas by his magically reappearing twin sister, and the redhead by his fiery-spirited cousin, Kairi (the girl that had just moments ago smacked him in the temples).

Grinning and holding his head, the blonde looked at his sister once more.

"So Nami, having fun yet?" He asked, knowing that it would just tick her off further, but not being able to resist the jab.

"Oh shut up and get out of here," The blonde snarked back, turning away from him, and crossing her arms, "and take the peanut gallery with you," she was returned with a dismayed cry from a blonde haired guy sporting a mullet sitting amongst the teenagers nearby.

The blonde girl shot an extra fierce glare over at the redhead and blonde at the table, making both shrink away.

Stepping behind the counter, the blonde once more smoothed out the frilly black and white lace waitress uniform she was forced to wear, and tried to focus, which turned out harder than it seemed as her dumbass brother decided to take a seat, and start an excited conversation with his two best friends, Axel and Demyx.

Luckily her attention was pulled away from the three idiots by her long time best friend Yuffie, who decided to lean up against the counter beside her, blocking her view of the three and the rest of their friends, wearing a similar uniform to signify she also worked at the cafe.

"So, long morning hun?" the Brunette asked casually, watching Namine continue to sort through the register.

"And a half, Roxas has been incorrigible all morning," The blonde said without taking her eyes away from her job, stopping for a moment to push her glasses back into place, and trying to ignore the hungry looks from a few young adults scattered around the popular café.

Sighing for the both of them, the brunette caught sight of Kairi, The pair's other best friend, approaching the table, ready to smack some sense into axel for what she could only assume was a raunchy joke he had just told.

"So, think I should go bail axel out now, or get ready to call the ambulance?" The brunette quipped, not even bothering to look at her friend.

"Have 911 on speed-dial?" the blonde muttered.

"Always, especially when Demyx is around," came the cool response, both quite aware of how accident-prone the blonde musician could be.

The two girls sank into a calm silence once Kairi had finished beating up on her cousin, the redhead now sporting a bruise on his forehead, and shouting something about brain damage, making the blonde girl scoff.

Getting a sudden and amazing idea, the brunette turned fully to her best friend, a feral grin upon her face, and took the blonde's smooth hands into her own, making her turn to face each other.

Namine's bright blue eyes came up to stare into Yuffie's own green eyes, and the brunette smirked down at her "chibi" (small) friend.

"You know what, to get you guys to chill out for the upcoming exams, we are all going out clubbing this weekend," The brunette announced, which only made the blonde tilt her head in confusion.

"Clubbing?" The blonde asked, but Yuffie cut her off before she could finish her question.

"Good, I'm glad you agree," The brunette replied, releasing her hands, and leaning in a bit too close to her best friend, and whispered to her, "wear something nice for me, hun," she emphasized with a wink, before darting off, probably to announce to the rest of their friends her sudden plan.

Namine was found momentarily stunned by the sudden invitation from her childhood friend, and found her cheeks growing warm from a gentle blush, showing prominently on her pale skin.

Kairi, passing by to return to the back to continue work, shouted at her, "Oi, Nami, get back to work, of else I'm not letting you go on the trip", knocking her out of her daydreaming.

The blonde blushed further and busied herself with work, offering a small apology to the redhead firecracker, and with her mind now on anything but work.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X


End file.
